


I'm going to get back at him later

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 19 - Yumachi, F/M, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: Yuki and Machi have been tricked into a romantic Christmas meal.
Relationships: Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	I'm going to get back at him later

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of the second season of the anime and ties into some of my other Advent works. In particular, it directly follows on from the end of the Student Council entry.

Yuki stared helplessly at Kakeru's retreating back. The boy turned with a grin and final wave. "Bye-bye, Yun-Yun!" 

Yuki's hands clenched into fists. "I'm going to get back at him later." He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but Kakeru Manabe was going to pay.

"Sir. Please follow me. I have your table ready." Yuki sighed and relaxed his hands. He set his face into his most charming smile as he turned to face the waitress. It wasn't her fault Kakeru, certainly with Kimi's input, had set Machi and him up on a Christmas date. A date. How was he going to handle this?

"I'm sorry for the delay. I was surprised that our friends' plans had suddenly changed. I hope we haven't inconvenienced you."

The waitress relaxed. "Not at all, sir. The reservation was actually noted as being for two. We obviously made a mistake, but it would have been difficult to have fit a party of five." Yuki nodded, maintaining his façade. He noticed Machi's eyes narrow as she watched. They followed the waitress to a small table in the back. Yuki was relieved they weren't near the window and that the other couples all seemed to be out of school. At least they wouldn't have to explain themselves to classmates. 

Machi started to shrug out of her coat, which looked like it was going to fall onto the floor. Yuki reached out and grabbed it, carefully making sure he didn't touch her shoulders. She tensed and looked back. "Let me help you. You don't want your coat to get dirty or wet." Machi shrugged as Yuki handed the coats to the waitress and pulled her chair out. If he was stuck in this situation, the least he could do was keep up his polite reputation. The waitress handed them menus and walked away.

"This all looks pretty good. What are you going to get, Machi?"

"Mmm." This was going to be painful. Was she going to talk at all? 

The waitress came to the table. "What would you like?"

"I'll have miso soup, tempura, and gyoza. With a pot of green tea, please."

"Would you like to order a dessert, sir?"

"What would you recommend?"

The waitress smiled. "Well, it is Christmas. Most people like to have Christmas cake. We use fresh strawberries in ours."

"That sounds lovely. Please add it to my order."

She turned to Machi. "And you, miss?"

Machi stared blankly. "Uh, the same?" 

"Of course. I'll get your drinks right away." She walked away.

Yuki tilted his head and looked at Machi, who stared back. "What? Is something wrong?"

"I'm surprised you didn't order something else. I'm just trying to figure out what you like, besides red maple leaves."

Machi stiffened and her face reddened with annoyance. She looked kind of cute when she showed emotion. "I happen to like the same foods you do. Don't think I'm trying to copy you. And stop bringing up that leaf." She looked down and fiddled with her napkin.

Yuki did his best to hide the laugh that was threatening to emerge at the mention of the leaf. Machi really didn't like opening up. "I still can't figure out what's going on in your head."

She glared at him. "Just stop it. You don't need to put on your act with me. No one else is watching."

"Act? What act?" Yuki's brow furrowed in confusion as he absently picked up the tea that had appeared on the table.

"Your prince act. I don't care what you're like. But I could tell you were angry at Manabe." She scowled. "I don't blame you. I can't believe he's messing with us like this."

"He's an idiot." Machi nodded her assent. "I'll have to figure out a good way to get back at him." Machi stared at him, surprise evident on her face. Yuki smiled and took a drink of tea. "Maybe you can help me come up with some good ideas." The ghost of a smile flicked across her face. He wasn't surprised. It had to be hard to have a brother like that.

The potential conversation stopped as the waitress brought their food. They ate mostly in silence. Yuki commented on the quality of the food, occasionally getting more than a single word in response. It seemed that Machi was enjoying her food, judging by how quickly she ate. Or perhaps she was trying to get out of there sooner. Yuki wished he could tell. She could give him lessons on being hard to read.

The waitress came over with the check. Yuki held his hand up when he saw Machi reach for her purse. "Please allow me to pay." He smoothly took out his wallet and placed the money on the tray for the waitress. She bowed, handing Yuki a red and a green candy cane before leaving.

Machi scowled. "You didn't need to do that. It's not like it's a date. I'll pay you back." She started to reach into her purse, stopping when Yuki reached out and put his hand on top of hers.

"I know it's not a date, but I've already paid." She glared at him, face reddening yet again.

"Stop being noble. I don't need to owe you anything. I can take care of myself."

Yuki's jaw clenched as he felt his anger building. He couldn't keep the edge out of his voice. "I never said you couldn't. And you don't owe me anything. I paid because I wanted to. Just accept that and stop complaining!" His eyes widened in horror, and he turned away. What was wrong with him? He's acting like Kyo! Machi is going to hate him. Why can't the ground just open up and swallow him whole?

"FIne. I'll stop." Yuki's head whipped around. Did she just smile? "But I'll pay the next time that idiot pulls an act like this."

"What makes you think there'll be a next time?" Machi stared straight at him and raised an eyebrow. "Right. Never mind." He looked at the candy canes still in his hand. "Here. You can have the red one since you like the color." Their fingers briefly touched as she took the candy cane.

"Thanks." She looked carefully at it before placing it in her bag. "Call him a loser."

"What?" Yuki had no idea what she was talking about.

"Kakeru. You said you wanted revenge." 

A smile spread across Yuki's face and he laughed. "That sounds so juvenile. But it does seem like something that would get under his skin. Thanks for the advice!" She nodded and walked away. Yuki watched her turn the corner and melt into the crowd. She was so confusing. But intriguing. He found himself wanting to know more about her. Maybe it would happen next year. He pulled out his phone, grinning as he planned his text to Kakeru.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that the Student Council end of year group lunch took place before this, even though I'm not sure if that fits the canon. Kakeru noticed that Machi likes "Red" and decided it was his duty to try to force things along. But he was wise enough to choose a location where other girls wouldn't see them together to save Machi from further bullying.


End file.
